The Uprising begins
by Annabethwisegirl12
Summary: Zoe Rose is a thirteen year old girl that finds out that she is a demigod. With the help of Drenan (demigod) and Mitt (satyr) can she defeat the uprising of evil Greek mythology monsters? Will she fall for a certain demigod? What happened to Camp Half Blood? You will find out in this action packed story! First fanfiction! Please read and be nice!
1. I live in a hotel

**The Daughter of Hermes**

* * *

I wake up to my heart pounding against my chest, my body covered in sweat, and my head swirling with pain and confusion. I wipe some of the sticky sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand. I slow down my thundering heartbeat and turn my body on my side so I'm facing my digital clock. 5:12 it flashed in crimson letters. That's about an hour ahead of when I would've usually woken up on a summer day. ( I know that seems really early for a summer day but I wake up early to get some private time away from my step family.) But _no_, I have to wake up drenched in sweat and with a pounding headache. I've been having… _nightmares_. Very vivid, bone rattling, frequent nightmares.

They started late last year. They weren't as confusing or as long as they are now, but they still made me wake up about twenty minutes ahead of schedule. As the nights went on the nightmares would wake me up farther ahead of what I would hope for. They were starting to get really confusing. Like last night's. I dreamt I was running, sprinting full speed away from something that I'm pretty sure was trying to kill me. There was a dense fog that you could barely see through. I was tripping over a bunch of things that I had no clue as to what they were. My breath was short and quick. After a while of running I noticed another set of fast breaths. It was then I finally realized the sweaty hand that was locked with mine. I tried to speed up to see who it was but my legs wouldn't let me. I heard screams behind me and shouting and crashes and the thundering boom of something, something **HUGE** coming our way. At first I was relieved because it sounded far away. But then the ground started shaking and the vibrations traveled up my legs and into my ears. I heard a ringing. I knew the thing was closing in the space between us. Suddenly we hooked a left and kept running. After a few minutes we hid behind a tree. We squatted next to each other, catching our breath. I looked up to see the face of a very charming boy. He had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He was a little taller than me. He had a leather jacket on and black pants. For some reason I knew he wasn't Goth or something. Probably because of his eyes but it felt like I _knew _him. Suddenly a blinding flash of light exploded and I exited my dream.

It's strange dreams like this that wake me up so early. Some of them are _terrifying_. Like I'd be falling off of a cliff to my doom or drowning. They even felt _real_. But when I woke up I told myself that that's insane, improbable, _impossible_. Stuff like that just doesn't happen. Only in books, movies, or TV shows, should that be possible.

I sighed and got up out of bed. I stood up and stretched my arms straight up into the air and completely fell to the floor. "Ow." I complained as I laid on the carpet. My legs were trembling as if I had just ran 20 miles. I could barely stand but I was not going to crawl all the way to the bathroom. Even if no one else was in there. I stood up and grasped all the furniture to the bathroom. I basically collapsed onto the floor. I groaned and forced myself to sit on the edge of a bathtub. I grabbed my jet black brush and combed my blonde hair and let it fall loose against my back. I then brushed my teeth with complimentary toothpaste. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I live in a hotel? Well I do and it's a long story as to how that happened.

When I was eight I had attended a public school in Clermont Florida. I had some friends and they were all boys. I'm a tomboy, not a frilly, twirly, girly girl. I had never worn a skirt or dress and I never dreamt of using makeup. I was always playing with the boys. I would play LEGOS with them and tell jokes. I had good grades too. I'm very smart by the way. Especially with money. Anyway, one day my step father Dave had gotten a very good deal at a new hotel in near Seaworld. The D.S.C. It stood for Daniel Shepperd Charles. Or at least that's what they told me. Dave told us that we would be living in a hotel! Can you believe that? It's crazy I think. But even though I didn't want to leave my friends at school I had too. Don't get me wrong I love my "family" and they're really nice it's just that I didn't want to leave. When we got to the hotel we each got our own separate room except for my mom and Dave. My little step-brother Dan even had his own room! After we got settled in I never saw a check for staying at the hotel. Talk about a good deal! It was very beautiful and fancy and the service was great! Don't think that just because I live in a hotel that I don't have to go to school. Because then you would be wrong. I attended a magnet school that was a ten minute drive. There was a tram that took us because of where we lived. I never made any friends at my new school. I just didn't want any attention drawn to myself. I didn't want my social life getting in the way of my work and most of the kids there I wouldn't even consider to hang out with. Most of them were spoiled rotten, mean brats that got bad grades and got in trouble.

Dan and I were great friends though. I felt a protectiveness over him even if we weren't related. We would tease each other and make jokes but we always cared for one another. He's nine and I'm thirteen. I would turn fourteen next year September 22.

I lived with my real mother until I was five. I saw my real father twice in my life, but I always remembered him. Sandy, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mischevious smile. My mother had brown hair brown eyes and a smile that could light the room. They were madly in love with each other, even if they barely saw one another. I miss them so much. I still have and always will have a burning question in my heart... _why did they leave me?_

I decided to leave my hair down. I parted it in the back and split it into two sections and put the left side in front of my left shoulder and vice versa. I changed into some jean knee-length shorts and a green tank top. I put my socks and black converses on and my heart shaped, flat metal necklace on and walked out the door at 6:15. I walked down the hallway past my family's rooms and around the corner of the interior designing on the walls. I decided that I would walk down the steps today.


	2. They're All Teenagers

Chapter 2: They're All Teenagers

I walk down the marble stairs all the way down to the lobby. Two ferns are on either side of the stairs in eloquently designed pots. The front desk lady's name is Julie. She's fifteen years old. She's way too young to work here, I think. Well actually everyone that works here is too young! They're all teenagers. Every single one! I have yet to see the day when a grown up works here. It's really strange to me. I mean who lets kids run a fancy hotel? That question is always at the back of my head. Even twelve year olds work here! They deliver the towels at the pool and sometimes host events! Now, come to think of it, it seems as if 90% of the guests here are kids. I rarely see any adults except for Dave and Marie, but still it freaks me out!

"Hello Zoe!" Julie says from behind her desk. "Hi, Julie." I answer awkwardly. She's never talked to me before. I walk away from the front desk and head to the white fountain in the center of the lobby. The fountain showed a centaur with a bow raised and an arrow notched in the string. It's from Greek mythology, a centaur. I always found Greek mythology interesting. I read quite a few books about it. It had always fascinated me, Greek gods and goddesses, monsters and heroes. My mother would always tell me Greek stories of adventures of Odysseus, Hercules, and many more. I guess I became very fond of Greek mythology because of her.

Not many people poured into the hotel every day. But ever since last month they came and they came in fast and in big groups. And of course they were kids. I hardly saw any of them go into the pool or play Ping-Pong. They would go into the doors that had crazy symbols written on them. This was definitely a weird hotel.

Suddenly something quickly tapped the sides of my stomach and I jumped up immediately. My heart stopped and I spun around at my opponent. "Danny?" I said in relief as I let out a huge sigh. "Heehee!" he giggled. I took two steps and picked him up in my arms and spun him around in a circle. He giggled the whole time. I stopped spinning him and put him down. I squatted down next to him so we were about the same height. "You really got me that time." I joked. He chuckled and smiled. "Where's mom and dad?" I asked. I used mom and dad when Dan was around. "They're still getting ready." he stated. "You shouldn't sneak out like that." I said. "Well I wanted to see you." He answered. "What do you mean? You see me every day." I questioned. "Uh." Come to think of it he really has been wanting to be around me every second since my birthday. "I just really wanted to hang out with you!" he decided. "Fine. But you can't sneak out like that again ok?" "Ok!" He hugged me.

Dave and Marie came up behind us. "Good morning." Marie said. I said the same to her. "Let's go get some breakfast." Dave announced. "Yay!" Dan exclaimed. I stood up and walked with them to the indoor buffet in the hotel.


	3. I have the worst breakfast ever

I Have the Worst Breakfast Ever

We waited for about five minutes before we entered the indoor buffet in the D.S.C. They were a bunch of kids here today. A lot of them were twelve or thirteen. None older than that. We were seated in the middle of the room. Kids were bustling down the isle of our table. "It's very busy today." Dave stated, gulping. He had a worried expression on his face. So did Marie. Why would they be nervous? At that moment Dan gripped my hand harder. I was very confused by their actions.

All the kids were devouring their food as fast as possible. They ate as if they hadn't eaten in weeks! They kept going up for seconds. Today was very strange. "We'll be with you shortly." The waiter told us while passing us with orange juice on a tray. "So, have any dreams lately?" Dave asked, his focus on me. In fact Dan and Marie also glanced at me particularly. I had a feeling in my gut that if I lied they could obviously tell even though I'm an excellent liar. I had to tell them. Maybe it would help me too. "Actually yeah," I say in a casual voice. "They're really confusing and I think I'm kinda going crazy." They all froze. After a few uncomfortable seconds Marie piped up, "What's the date?" "Uh, August 1st , 2020." I state correctly. "Why" I ask. "Because if you were going crazy you wouldn't know the date." Marie responded. I nod slowly turning my gaze to the table.

The waiter came to our table with our plates of food on top of her tray. The new technology that came out at the beginning of the year was a machine that could take in info of what you would want to eat and it would serve it to you. The machine gave me scrambled eggs, sausage links, and yogurt. My favorite thing to eat for breakfast. We thanked the waiter for bringing the food out. We dove into breakfast, commenting between bites how good it is. I finished me eggs and was on my sausage links when I heard the rumbling noise of a stampede of footsteps rushing down stairs, out of elevators, in the lobby, and out the door outside. Most of the kids in the restaurant ran outside too. What in the world was going on? After a few minutes we they went back to eating, including Dave, Dan, and Marie, but not me. I had no clue what was going on. Two more minutes passed. I had excellent hearing and I could hear what sounded like faint screams. I could also a thud coming our way. I turned to look at the other kids. Terrified looks on all of them. The thuds were becoming louder and louder. My eyes widened and I suddenly took a deep breath in. My hearing went out My brain received nothing except the memories of my dreams. They were coming quick and loud in my head. I felt as if a huge piece of my life was put together. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. I let out my breath, shakily. I saw out of my peripheral, through a window, a ginormous figure stomping it's way toward us. Finally my family looked up from their plates but not at the window. A spark of fire erupted in my brain and heart. "Get down!" I yelled and slipped off the edge of my seat, under the table, pulling Dan down with me as the giant broke through the glass wall.

Shards of glass rained down on everything. The clatter ringing in my ears. We had slid under the table just in time, if we had been a millisecond late we would've been pierced with the glass. We covered our head and face with our arms because the shards were bouncing everywhere. I heard ear splitting screams and I saw the kids running out of the buffet. I had no idea if Dave and Marie made it down in time. What if they didn't? My heart deflated and I could feel the tears rising up to my eyes. The glass stopped exploding so I dared to look up. I saw Dan with wide eyes, crying silently. I turned my head and saw Dave and Marie under the table with only a few scratches. I felt a little bit of relief, that is until the beast roared and I had to cover my ears with my hands. Dan had scooted over to Dave and Marie and were in their arms. The beast was at the other end of the restaurant looking for victims. Dave pulled out a folded piece of paper and forcefully put it in my hands. I was dazed that of all that was happening right now Dave handed me a piece of paper. I found myself instinctively putting it in my pocket. "What the heck is going on?" I whispered. "I'm so sorry but we can't tell you. Listen you look at that paper and follow the arrows follow the other kids they'll take you someplace safe." My mind was registered on how she said you. She meant I was going not them. "No I'm not going without you!" I whispered yelled. "I'm so sorry Zoe but you have to." Marie said. Dave was looking back and forth between me and the giant. He had a sorrow full look in his eyes. I was shaking my head vigorously. The giant was coming down our isle. "We love you," Dave said and Dan and Marie nodded. The giant was about three tables down. "And that's why I'm doing this." I was about to ask what when Dave quickly leaned forward and pushed me out into the isle. Right in front of the giant.

The sound of my body falling onto the broken glass and marble floor definitely got the attention of the beast. The thing stood eighteen feet tall. It had an enormous wooden club it was eight feet tall! I knew that if he swung that and hit me I wouldn't be alive. I never averted my gaze from the giant. I tried to get up but I was too stunned and slipped and hit the floor, again. Now I was on the ground facing it. I scooted back using my elbows and pushed my feet forward. The giant took another step closer. I froze, as to seeing the giant raise his club over his head. He brought the club down right at me. I instinctively rolled to my right and the club landed right where I was a second ago. The club started to move up again preparing for another blow. I rapidly pushed myself up and ran down the aisle as the giant was swinging his club and hitting vases and glass and chairs. Everything went flying. The giant was right behind me. I brought my arms up to my face to try to keep things from hitting me in the head. I got down on my knees and slid two feet like a rock star would do, but this was no concert. The giant stepped right over me and kept running. Because it was so big and clumsy it couldn't help but to ram into the wall. All the pitchers and paintings took to the air flying in all directions. Surprisingly the wall didn't fall down but the giant did. He landed with a thunderous boom that shook the room. I yelped. I was breathing heavily still sitting on the ground. It was not dead but just unconscious. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be for much longer.

I glanced under the table where my family would've been but they weren't there. I hoped that they made it out, even if Dave had pushed me out in front of the giant. Why would he do that? The giant made a gurgling noise that told me "less time for thinking more time for get you but out of there!" I needed some sort of weapon, what if I ran into another one of these things? All of the knives were at the back of the room and I didn't want to risk going back there. What would a tiny knife do to an eighteen foot giant anyway? I ran toward the exit and picked up a stack of plates. There were about five. Hey, it's better than nothing, and it made me feel a bit safer. So I ran out of the restaurant dust and pieces of glass in my hair, cuts and bruises covering my body, and a stack of plates. If I hadn't been through all of that and looked like that I would've been put in a mental hospital. I had no idea where to go. If I went outside and told someone they wouldn't believe me and probably call the cops. The eerie sound of nothing told me that no one was around in here. Then, there was a burning feeling where my back pocket was. I suddenly realized that that was where I had put the piece of paper that Dave gave me. I pulled it out and examined it. It was some sort of map. I realized that it showed the hotel. There were arrows leading to a door in one of the corridors on the ground level. I couldn't believe that I was going to believe this map and follow the arrows an for a second I thought of the idea of doing something else, but then I remembered the unconscious giant in the next room. And I mad dashed up the stairs, the plates in one hand and the map in the other.


	4. My first time on a plane

Chapter 4

My First time on a plane

I've been mad dashing up stairs, around corners, down empty hallways. The whole place is trashed. It's like the hotel was turned upside-down. I haven't seen a living soul since I knocked out a giant. I feel as if everyone's disappeared. Vanished. Gone. I stop in the middle of my tracks. The sudden thought hits me. What if I was all alone, no one else in the world? What if Dave, Marie, and Danny didn't make it out? What if there were other monsters and they killed everyone else? That thought made me want to start running all the more. But I couldn't. What if they died? A scenario of where Danny got hit in the head with a flying vase and collapsed to the floor appeared in my head.

My body turned in the direction of where I came, ready to start running again. But not away but to the danger. A sudden jolt of adrenaline coursed through my body. I had ADHD. So the pulse got me moving. I started running back to the buffet. A corner to my right appeared and that's where I would turn. I was just about to turn the corner when the beast bounded from it. I skidded to a stop immediately. It was huge. It's fur as black as the nights sky. It's eyes red as embers from a fire. It fangs as long as my arm. The dog howled so loud that I wanted to drop everything and cover my ears. Instead I stared in awe as the dog loomed over me, ready to strike. It took one step forward. And another. I backed away step by step, very slow and cautious even though I wanted to run so badly. The dog growled at me, showing its massive teeth. I noticed the beast's eyes flicker over to where my stack of plates were. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. It did it again, and again. Suddenly an idea struck me. I carefully put the map back into my back pocket and picked up the top plate. The dog's eyes followed the plate. I swallowed hard. "You want the plate doggie? You want it? You want the plate?" I asked cheerfully as if I was actually talking to a normal dog. The dog started to pant and bark playfully. It was working! I couldn't believe it! "Go get it!" I shouted a little too soon. I threw the plate up into the air like a Frisbee. But unfortunately for me the dog caught it in his mouth. He ate it with one bite. His glare turned back to me and I gulped. I picked up another plate and threw as high as I possibly could with all my might. It luckily flew over its head. The dog turned and bolted after it. I bolted away from it.

There was no way I could go back to the buffet now, I had to follow the map. I also knew that the dog would be back for more "fetch the plate" so I really had to go. As I was running I pulled the map out of my pocket and studied it. Since I was running I couldn't see it clearly but I guessed that I was close to my destination. I turned a couple of corners until I heard the dog bellow again, clearly aggravated. I had a feeling that the next time he saw me he wouldn't want to play. I picked up my pace.

I could hear the pounding steps of the dog. I might have yelped a little but I can't remember because I was running so fast. I turned another corner determined to make it to my destination alive. I examined the map again. Just a little longer I thought. The dog clambered into the wall to my right. I screamed and ran so fast I couldn't feel my legs. I turned this way and that, the beast right at my heels the whole time.

The ground was shaking so tremendously I was tripped all the time. I turned a wide corner and the dog was sent crashing hard into the wall, which left me time to get a little bit farther away. I was running on pure adrenaline now. I could feel it coursing through my veins like magma getting ready to spew out of my body. I held the plates closer to my stomach so that it didn't make too much noise.

The dog wasn't chasing after me yet so I chose this time to glance at my map again. I focused on the lines so hard my eyes ached. I knew where I was, almost to the southernmost point of the hotel. I looked at the door circled with a red marker and, to my horror realized that I had passed the door. I turned around and looked at the dog that had regained consciousness and glared at me. My eyes moved to the wall that was at the right of the dog. I noticed a shiny metal door that wasn't there all the times I had come down this corridor.

I got a plate and tossed it behind me, off to the left. The dog charged at me, straight on. I threw another plate to the right, behind me. It didn't remove it's gaze from me. I yelped a high screech. It was right on me now, I knew this was it. "great I'm gonna be killed by a giant dog that likes to play fetch with plates. Great, just great."

I was so scared when I saw it pounce that I threw the stack of plates up into the air, ducked, and covered my head with my arms. It leapt right over me and pounced on the plates. I screamed. I looked behind me and saw the beast tearing up the plates. I got up and sprinted to the metal door that had a huge dent in it. I scrambled to get it open. I pulled on the metal handle with all my might it creaked and groaned and opened very slow. I opened it a crack and just then, of course, the dog had finished it's plates and turned to face me again. I pulled even harder. It bounded to me and I screamed and yanked the door open an inch more. I squeezed in and pulled the door shut behind me.

I pressed my back against as I heard it lock. I tried to catch my breath and reached into my pocket to bring my map out. I came up empty handed. I realized I had left it with the plates and now it probably is in the dogs stomach. I groaned. A huge force collided with the door and I tumbled down the stairs. They reminded me of the stairs in the generator room in Jurassic Park. I had a metallic taste in my mouth. I must've bit the inside mf my cheek and started to bleed. I got up hurried down the flight of stairs. The rapping on the door got me going down them faster than lightning.

I went down so many stairs my legs started to wobble and I tumbled down the flight that I was on. I landed on my face, again, and looked up. It was incredibly dark in here. I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

Suddenly, a loud voice carried out through the tunnel. "Any more halfbloods for evacuation?" Halfbloods? I thought. An evacuation? That sounds good. I got up on my feet and flew down the stairs. "Wait, wait! I'm coming! Hold on!" I pleaded.

I made it down the stairs to a man with a nametag, Greg. "One more coming through." Greg announced through a walkie-talkie clipped to his shirt at his shoulder. "Ok bring her in." A voice replied. Greg opened a metal door behind him and shoved me through. He was about to shut it behind me when a loud BANG sounded at the top of the stairs. Greg's eyes widened and he spat into the walkie-talkie "They've broke through, we need to go, we're both coming!" He slid in behind me and locked the door behind us. He pushed me forward through the pitch black tunnel. We started speed walking, then we started jogging, and now we were sprinting.

I slammed in to a wall and Greg slammed into me. We both backed up and I felt around for latch or a door knob. I found a tiny handle and I turned it and pulled. It was a small box opening and it went on for a few yards and then opened up into a white light. I crawled through a little bit and Greg did too. I don't know how he got in because he had broad shoulders but he managed. We crawled through on hands and knees and finally made it to the opening. I fell through and looked up.

I was in… an airplane? There were rows of seats and windows on the wall every two rows or so. A girl with springy brown hair and chocolate eyes helped me up and guided me to a seat. I was too stunned to ask questions even though I had hundreds. I sat down and buckled my seat belt without realizing it. A voice came on over the intercom, "We will now be leaving D.S.C or the demigod safe camp and will be heading for New York City."

Demigod safe camp? New York City? What have I gotten myself into? I thought miserably. I couldn't lie to myself though I was kind of excited. I mean look at what I did back there. That was amazing! I always dreamed of something like this happening to me! But now I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing. I yawned and before I knew it, fell asleep, dreaming the same dream I had last night. But this time I felt that it was more real than ever.


End file.
